Loving the Unbreakable Heart
by Mickey-Wulf
Summary: Hi, I am Amarante Normina, college student at NYU, and empath. So much in my world is changing once I move to NYC and it get more complicated once I meet Adam Monroe. Read, Review Please. I'd love it.
1. Change

**Tis my FIRST Heroes Fanfic. I love the show. I used my roleplay character as the main character. The rating might go up. Adam Monroe is a big part in this. Erm, it is romance. So there also might be some love scenes. Obviously, it is called Loving the Unbreakable Heart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN any of the heroes characters or concepts, only Amarante. xD;**

**Change.**

It has been a good month since I've been in New York City and I haven't had anytime to meet any of these special people. All I have had time to do is go to class and sit next to the most depressed students possible. I feel sorrow and agony everytime I sit next to this one girl in my Biology 101 Class. The feelings she has are the same my mother had, I keep trying to watch over her but she is very illusive.

I spoke with a professor of mine, about evolution and genetics, and he gave me a book by this Doctor Suresh. The book was very informative, but it didn't give me any answers. One of these days, maybe after a class or two, I will try and find him. I really hate having the feeling of the worlds emotions on my shoulders.

The day I decided to find this doctor, I ran into the girl from my Biology class. "Get out of my way." She ran into me with tears running down her cheeks and a boy ran after her. "Hey stop right there." I grabbed him by the arm. I could feel his emotions. He was harboring emotions of selfishness and greed. "Why is she so upset, eh?" He looked back at me.

"That is none of your business." He spat back.

"I believe it is." My grip tightened on his arm.

"Fine, I dumped her because all she does is sulk around and it is so annoying. I can't stand being next to her. Now she is threatening to kill herself. I wanted to see her actually try to do it. She is pathetic."

"No, you are pathetic. You should have gotten her help, not be a part of the problem!" I dropped his arm and ran after her.

_Where could she be?_ I searched for emotions of despair. Then a stinging pain of sorrow hit me in the head like a brick. _It's her._ I ran into the dorm and tried to open the door where the emotions came from. "Go away!" She was uneasy.

"I know you don't know me but I know how you feel right now. Please just let me in."

The door clicked and weeping eyes peeked out. "You do?"

"Yes, I do." I smiled, finally something good has come of these powers of mine.

I left her dorm with a promise that if she felt like killing herself she'd come see me, or the school shrink.

I looked at my watch, "Darn it! I'll never have time to find this doctor." Perhaps, if fate is kind, he will find me.

Off to work...

Meanwhile...

"Bennet, we have another for you." Noah was handed a manilla envelop, "She is important to us. Her ability will help us a great deal." Noah flipped open the envelop and glanced at a picture of a young woman, about the age of 18, with red streaks in her short brown hair.

Her profile read:

**Name: Amarante "Amary" Normina**

**Age: 18**

**Location: NYC; Originally from Halifax, NS, Canada**

**Powers: Empath; If she comes into contact with anyone with powers she can use his or her power but only while he or she are around using them since she can only use it when her or she feel the emotion that invokes the power**

**Occupation: Barista at Java Girl Inc 348 E 66th St/ College Student at NYU**

**Race: White French/British**

**Hair Color: Short Brown with 3 red streaks**

**Eye Color: Gray Blue**

**Height: 5'9" **

**Personality: "painfully shy" She tries to not get attached to people because she can feel their emotions. Very into music, it is the one thing that can help control the emotions she feels from the people around her. Computer junkie.**

**Strength- Flaw: Able to help people by feeling their emotions but it puts her through the same feelings of sorrow.**

**History: Grew up with her mother's sister because her mother killed herself after Amarante's father left. Amarante has closed her heart to anyone and refuses to get close to anyone but has a tendency of helping those who give off the same feelings her mother gave off. She is, also, scarred by the emotions she felt from her mother right before she shot herself. Amary got two tattoos, one of angel wings because her mother always called her her little angel, another of a godsend symbol on her right upper arm, the last thing she remembered from her father.**

**When Amary was looking into colleges she decided to go to New York, rumored to be known for the unique people just like her. She ends up going to NYU full scholarship as a Biology Major with a core study in genetics. She wants to find a cure for her power.**

**Warning: If you have powers; avoid using them near her. Your strength will be hers as well as your weakness.**

"This won't help her at all. Selfish as always." Noah mutter after reading her profile. "Don't you have any feelings for these people? What if they don't want to come here?"

"They don't have a choice. They are needed for the greater good." Noah rolled his eyes and left with the envelop clutched in his hand.

_Back at Java Girl..._

"Next please?" It was a very busy day. The mid-afternoon rush was larger than ever and Joy was in one of her pissy moods. I could sense a few people with powers, I couldn't figure out who they were and I couldn't afford to try to.

"Black coffee please." One man asked. He gave me a fleeting smile and I could feel his feelings of lose and confusion.

"It's on the house." I gave him a smile, hopefully giving him some kindness he needed for the day. He nodded and sat at a table staring at me.

He sat there through the entire mid-afternoon rush, which usually lasted about two hours. "Joy, I'm going to clean the tables, watch the register!" She waved her hand at me as she read her Cosmo.

I wiped the tables down one after the other until I was at his table. "Hey, do you want more coffee?" He looked up and gave a nod. "Oh, okay."

He grabbed my hand softly, "You're power is a gift." _How did you know I have a power? _"I just know." Suddenly I could hear his mind. _I'd love to have a power like yours._He had a dark and sinister voice in his thoughts.

_I like my power most of the time, unless this happens. It throws me off._ He stood up as a customer came in, a tall man with horn-rimmed glasses accompanied by a cute little blonde.

"Bennet..." The man snarled.

"Hello Peter. We aren't here to talk to you. We are here to talk to Miss. Normina." _Me? Why?_

_They will tag you and ruin your life. Trust me._ He grabbed my hand and we vanished from the coffee shop.

_WHERE ARE WE? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? I STILL HAVE WORK TO DO!_ I was furious.

He pushed me against the wall, "I apparently can't use my powers around you. They work with The Company. My mother is in charge now and she probably wants you to do some of her dirty work." He snarled looking down the ally way.

_Can you please let me go? _His hand was crushing my shoulder.

"Sorry." He looked at me clenching his jaw. "Your power, it works so beautifully."

"I've had a long time to fine tune it. My father had powers, I think." I rubbed my shoulder. "I remember being able to control electricity when he would use his powers."

"You can use powers from others?" He was very interested.

"Yes. Listen, I don't know you. I have work. I need to get back." He thought about it for a minute.

"I'm Peter Petrelli."

"Oh! The hot senator's brother?" I let out a giggle.

"Yes."

"Sorry, it's just that I've seen what the senators from America look like, and he happens to be the only good looking one." I was familiar with American Politics. I also had to take a American Government class for my history requirement.

"You're not American?" I nodded.

"Canadian." I grinned. "Do you know you're the first person with powers I've met since I've been in New York. I came here to meet more people like me."

"Glad to be-" He looked at the end of our hiding place. The man he called Bennet was standing there.

"Come on Peter, give us the girl and it will be okay." The blonde raised a hand of electricity. I felt the zaps come through my fingers.

"Please just go away!" I screamed and Peter grabbed my hand once more. We were on top of the Empire State Building. I didn't have the time to go sight seeing, ever. "Thank you." The feeling of the electricity faded.

"Not a problem." He walked to the edge and took deep breaths. "You should leave."

"Eh?" I backed away. I wasn't dumb when someone said you should leave; you leave.

"You're probably going to feel the hunger and I don't want to hurt you." He turned around holding his hand up. I flew into the side of the building. "I told you, you should leave."

"Peter- Please..." My feet kicked around. I felt his power, that hunger he was talking about. I raised my hand up and tried to throw him. It was futile. He was better at it than I was.

I started to cry, it was an instinct I was used to. _Please stop. I don't want to die._

"Peter, let her go." A voice came from the doors leading to the look out. "You don't want to do this."

"Adam, I have to. This hunger, this feeling for more knowledge. With her power I can have more knowledge of how people work!" His hand hesitated while pointing at my skull. Then as I was getting light headed from my throat being crushed by Peter's powers, a little asain man popped in and popped out with me.

"Are you okay?" He spoke with a cute asian accent. I nodded then he spoke again. "We wait here for Kensei Takezo." Another asian man was there as well.

"I am Hiro Nakamura and this is my friend Ando Masahashi." I was a little weirded out.

"I'm Amarante Normina, but you can call me Amary." I turned to Ando, "So you got powers, eh?" He shook his head. "Oh that -"

"Takezo!" Hiro exclaimed as the man came from the building with Peter, now calmed down.

"You will be coming with me to the Company. I'm Adam Monroe. It is a pleasure to meet you Amarante." I almost fainted when I saw his eyes. Peter started to laugh, he was hearing my thoughts.

"It's a pleasure." I looked at Peter; he was suppressing a laugh.

"Alright you two, Amary and I have to get going. Hiro and Ando, are you coming?"

"What about Peter?"

"He's got stuff to do." We all linked hands and Hiro brought us to the Company.

"How's your mother?" Adam asked.

"She's been dead since I was nine. Gun to the head. Why do you ask that?"

"I knew her."

"Oh, really? I guess you're going to say you knew my father as well."

"I did. He was a great man."

"He was a horrible man. He left my mother and me when we needed him. She was suicidal for an entire year. Do you have any clue what that was like for me? Coming home and finding her depressed feelings comforting because that meant she was still alive. I hate my father. I never want to see him, ever."

"He wants to meet with you. He is right inside that door." He paused, "I understand you don't want to see him. I'll go in with you." He put his hand on mine.

"Please do. I know I need to face my demons, but I could use some help." I took in a nice deep breath and stood up with Adam at my side.


	2. Personal Demons

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN any of the heroes characters or concepts, only Amarante. xD;**

**Change Recap.**

"Please do. I know I need to face my demons, but I could use some help." I took in a nice deep breath and stood up with Adam at my side.

**Personal Demons.**

Time went by slowly as the door handle slipped into my hand that pushed down waiting for the click followed by the creak of an opening door. Three people stood in the room, two men, one woman. One of the men was Nathan Petrelli, the senator, and the other was a older version of the father I once knew. I clenched my jaw and balled up my fists.

"Amarante, what a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Angela Petrelli." The woman said, I didn't really know who she was but Nathan addressed her as mother when he was leaving to give us privacy. "Please sit." She glared in Adam's direction, "You can grab one as well."

My father sat in the chair next to me as he looked forward giving occasional glances at me. "How are you?" He spoke with a nervous quiver in his voice. It was scary how much alike we were.

"I'm fine. Aunt Beth took me in after mom blew her brains out after you left." I was a different person when I was speaking to him, as if this closed person finally let out a little bit of the resentment that boiled up.

"Amara, you don't understand." He looked me in the eyes.

"It's Amarante or Amary and yes I don't understand. I don't understand why you left. I don't understand how you could sit here as if wasn't your fault she was brought to her edge. I don't understand how you could leave knowing I could feel anything. You never called, you never wrote, NOTHING. So yes, I don't understand how a man could love his family one day and just leave the next." Tears were flooding from the broken damns I called my eyes.

"Amarante, let me explain to you why your father left your family." Mrs. Petrelli stood up and walked over to book case with her hands behind her back. "Our company here needs people like us, people with abilities. It was you or your father. He had a choice to turn you over to us, or come and work for us." She turned around slowly looking at me with her pursed lips.

"Is that true?" I looked at my father as I wiped the tears away and he gave a fleeting nod. I scowled back at Mrs. Petrelli. "If that is the case then I want nothing to do with this company or you. I'm sorry."

"Now, Amarante, we want to help you. We want to help you to control the emotions and harness the powers you can pick up quickly since they are only temporary." She walked back to her desk. "Maybe one day you can even be like Peter and hold onto the powers forever."

Adam put his hand on my shoulder. "Angela, you can't honestly ask her to be a part of something that helped kill her mother."

"You really have no say in this Adam." She was scowling at him as I reached for his hand on my shoulder.

"She trusts me, not you." He hissed.

"What if Adam helps you with your training?" She sad with a sour look on her face.

I looked at Adam and then at her. It was true I trusted this man more than I trusted her. He gave off good feelings. What if he left me during my training? What if Mrs. Petrelli makes him leave me like the Company made my father leave me? "I don't know. Can I have a day or two to think about it?"

"Fine, I'll give you a day to think it over. You and your father may leave. Adam, I need to have a word with you." My father got up and waited for me to get up as well.

"So, how have you been?" He was trying to make some small talk as we left the room.

"I'm in college now. I work at a small coffee shop up the upper east side, stop by sometime, I'll give you free coffee." I closed the door behind me and leaned in to listen in on what they were saying on the other side.

"Adam, I can tell what you are doing. She will not become one of the how ever many wives you've had throughout your life. Not everyone can just heal their hearts after its been broken."

"I'm not doing anything, Angela. Stay out of my personal affairs." He spat back her then I heard his footsteps come toward the door.

"Adam, she is just like the others, she will eventually die." He stopped. I heard his feet shuffle a bit and his hand lightly touch the door handle.

"That is where you are completely wrong." The knob turned and clicked. "Good-bye Angela." He had a grin on his face when he looked at me. I couldn't figure out what his power was exactly but it had to be something dangerous to go through "many" wives in his lifetime.

"I'll leave you two alone to catch up." He walked away and I caught his arm. I locked my eyes onto his and give a cry of desperation through them. "Maybe, I won't." I let out a sigh and the three of us left together.

"Hey, dad," I hesitated on the word, "Are you hungry?" It was almost dinner time and my stomach churned. He nodded then I looked to Adam. "Are you hungry, Mr. Monroe?" He giggled and patted me on the head. "You can call me Adam, everyone else does." I blushed and gave him a grin. "I'd love to treat you two to dinner, that is if you don't mind."

I accepted his offer and so did my father. We took a cab to this cute little restaurant on the upper east side.

"I'll have the house special with extra sauce." Adam ordered. I was still looking at the menu. There was so much to choose from. I was still adjusting to the different styles of food here. My father ordered then it was my turn. "I'll just have a salad and some french onion soup, please."

Adam took our menus and handed them to the waitress. It was quiet for a few minutes. Then Adam spoke, "Are you going to take Angela's offer?"

"I'm not so sure. I really don't want to enhance my power. I like it the way it is." I was figeting with the napkin in my fingers.

"You have great potential, Amara...nte. Even as a young child you were able to use my powers whenever I used them." My father placed his hand on mine and looked at me with those same sad eyes I saw when I looked into the mirror. My mother told me I had his eyes, gray blue and sad. "I can't get over how much you look like your mother. You've grown up so much." He sighed and dropped his hand into his lap.

"Yeah but..." I let go of the napkin and let my hands fall into my lap, "She said I could become like Peter. I didn't like the feelings I got from him. It was such a strong feeling and a very disturbing one as well."

"You don't have to become Peter." Adam leaned over and whispered in my ear. "How would you be able to do any power you come in contact with?"

I blushed as his breath touched my ear. "I don't know."

"I'll be there with you, just like I was today, through it all. I promise." He was still whispering in my ear. My father was scowling at Adam. I was fighting with myself. I had been closed for so long to everyone that anyone who tried to come in would have to spar against the guards to get through.

"I-I-I just don't know." I turned my head to the other side and looked at the tiles on the floor of the restaurant. Adam excused himself from the table and I took the time to examine my father's feelings. My father's were bothering me be he was angry, sad and happy all at once.

"Dad, why are you angry?" I thought I'd start with the one emotion that was the strongest.

"Well, I heard what he said in Angela's office. You don't know this man like I do. They locked him up because he tried to release a deadly virus. Then, Peter and he tried to release it once again but they failed." My father stared at the table with an intense glare. "If they would have released the virus, a lot of the people we know today would be dead. I don't trust him." He didn't seem like he was capable of such a thing. I would have to ask him, when my father wasn't around.

Adam came back and within moments our food was out. It was quiet while we ate. I looked around and my father chewed on his steak with a glare stuck on Adam. "So, dad, what have you been up to over the past ten years?" I tried not to sound resentful.

"Working for the company. I have a fiancée. She has powers, enhanced agility. You'd like her. She also has a daughter about your age." He took a few more pieces of steak onto his fork and shoved them into his mouth. "I went to your mother's grave. You picked a beautiful quote."

"I said it to her the morning before she.. you know. I felt that it was going to be the last time I-I-I" My eyes started to build up with tears. I ran out of the restaurant with my hands cupped over my eyes.

"Children and mothers never truly part - Bound in the beating of each other's heart." I muttered the gravestone's words.

"Want to talk about it?" Adam came out of the restaurant and stood in front of me, rubbing my arm.

"I just want to leave. I really don't want to be near that man." I rubbed my eyes free of tears.

Adam lifted his hand to my face and caressed my cheek with his thumb. "We can leave right now, if that is what you want." My lip quivered as I suppressed another sob and I nodded quickly. He gave a grin and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened as I felt the warmth of his mouth seep into mine. My hands gripped for the wall behind me as his hands held my face.

He let go of my face and softly pulled away from the kiss. I was frozen against the dark city wall, lips in shock and eyes wide open. "Never in my life have I seen that reaction to a kiss and believe me, I've seen a lot of reactions." He reached for my hand and tapped it lightly. "Amary, are you okay?"

"How old are you, exactly?" I spoke softly.

"Well, I, uh, I am roughly 400 years old. I stopped aging in the 1600's." _My first kiss was just with a 400 year old man. 400 years, that is a whole new level of wrong. He is old enough to be my great great great great great grandfather! _My thoughts were racing. "Can we please get out of here." Despite the severe age difference, I trusted him more than my father and would rather be with Adam than the man I call Dad.

**OOC: I really love this coupling .**


	3. Infatuation

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN any of the heroes characters or concepts, only Amarante. xD;**

**Personal Demon Recap.**

_"Well, I, uh, I am roughly 400 years old. I stopped aging in the 1600's." My first kiss was just with a 400 year old man. 400 years, that is a whole new level of wrong. He is old enough to be my great great great great great grandfather! My thoughts were racing. "Can we please get out of here." Despite the severe age difference, I trusted him more than my father and would rather be with Adam than the man I call Dad._

Infatuation

Adam spoke briefly with my father. Hands were waved and snide remarks were exchanged but ultimately, Adam paid the bill and left with a victory.

"Ready?" He put his hand on the small of my back. "We can walk to my place from here." His arm wrapped around me and guided me along the way. _His place?!_ "Uh, Mist- Adam, is it possible that I can go back to my dorm?" We were walking up the avenue then he paused.

"It is much more comfortable than a dorm, no crazy people, and," He pulled me in for a hug, "you are just too cute to let you leave now." My arms lightly wrapped around him after dangling like sausages in the butcher's window. "Shall we?" I gave a nod and he released me from the hug and continued upon our way to his place.

"Are you always this quiet?" Adam nudged my arm.

"Uh, I guess." He tussled my hair and I gave him a scowl.

"You are so cute!" I glared at him some more. Something had gotten into him. He was very cheery, and I was on the verge of kicking him in the shin. "You should open up some more. You'd have a lot of fun."

"I have fun." I said as we waited for the crosswalk to be free of cars. "It's just," _Open up._ "I don't want to be left again." I shuffled my foot on the curb.

"I won't leave you." His tone of voice shifted from playful to serious as he lifted my face up and I avoided making eye contact with those eyes that made me melt.

"Everyone does eventually." I closed my eyes trying to keep the tears within.

"Aw, Amary." He kissed my forehead. "There are people in this world that aren't out to hurt you." We stood there at the corner underneath the street light. My eyes blinked away a few tears and Adam wiped off the stray ones that rolled down my cheeks.

I looked up at this man I had just met a few hours before and had a feeling I had seen him. Then it hit me like a steel bat to the face. He was at my mother's funeral. I remember the way he wiped away the tears, the smell of his cologne and the smooth calm feelings he emitted.

_"Thank you for coming." My Aunt Beth was saying good-bye to the mourners. "Mr. Monroe, what a surprise to see you here. Thought they had you locked away indefinitely." _

_"Very funny Beth. You know why I am here. He sent me to see the girl. I have maybe two hours of freedom here then I am to be taken back." A tall blonde man spoke with my aunt. _

_I could feel my aunt's worry when she came to speak to me as I was sitting on an ottoman. Her arms crossed tightly and her bottom lip clamped between her teeth, "Amarante, Cet homme veux parler à toi." She always spoke to me in French when I was younger, it was my link to my mother. _

_The tall man pulled up a chair in front of me. His eyes met mine then the tears overflowed and I flew into his chest sobbing and crying. I cursed my father in French and English. "Don't cry little one, she is happier now."_

"I remember now. I remember it all. You were at the funeral!" I punched him in the chest "How come you didn't tell me you were that man?"

He rubbed the spot where I punched him. "I didn't think it was all the important." He took my fist in his hands, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you." We crossed the street and turned down a poorly lit street. "My place is right over here." He pointed to a building when I was grabbed.

"Give me all ya money!" A man pulled a knife to my throat. I felt the cold steel against the nap of my neck. I looked at Adam, who was pulling everything out of his pockets and had them in a pile in his hands. "Take it, take it all just don-" I felt the knife plunge into my side, piercing my insides. The man took off running with the money in his pockets and left behind the bloody knife that sent my side into agonizing pain.

"Amarante!" Adam came to my side and lifted my body up. He kicked open the door to his apartment building and carried me up to the apartment. "Let's call you an ambulance." He pulled the knife out slowly. I nearly fainted seeing the blood on the knife. "Can I lift your shirt up to see where the wound is?" I nodded.

He rolled my shirt up about ten centimeters from the waist of my jeans. As he rolled the shirt slowly up, I felt my skin and insides join each other, repair themselves.

"It's not here. There is nothing, not even a scar." I felt his hands touch my side and travel across the lower hem of the rolled up shirt. He pulled it down and leaned in close to my face. "It was as if it never happened." His lips grazed mine and I blushed immediately. "I wonder," He whispered into my ear, "if just being near me can cause you to pick up my power."

I shook my head quickly, "I-I-I'm not sure. I have to feel the emotions." He kissed my cheek and I sat up from where he had placed me on the couch. "Adam, please don't do that."

"Why?" He cocked his eyebrow.

"I barely know who you are and, well, you're 400 years old." I muffled the last part under my breath.

He began to laugh. "Well, if you take up Angela's offer you can get to know me better."

"I'll think about it." I tucked my bag into my chest holding my knee caps. "Am I supposed to sleep here, or -"

"Of course. I have a king sized bed you can sleep in." I glared at him. "Don't worry, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Oh! I don't want to put you out! I can always sleep on the couch! I insist!" I was waving my hands around.

"If it will make you happy." He got up and came back with a pair of sweats and bedding. "Something for you to sleep in and with." I changed in the bathroom and for being a man, no matter how old, he is fairly neat and decorative.

The clothes he gave to me smelt him and I couldn't help but bury my head in the night shirt as I walked from the bathroom. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I took a few steps out and I bumped into Adam. He had a towel wrapped around his neck and his dress shirt was off and he was in lounge pants. "Uh, I'm so sorry!" I put my hand out to make sure he was okay and I felt his warm skin under my finger tips. Then he was completely still, as if time had frozen.

"Amarante, I need to talk to you." Peter appeared in a split second and then I realized, time really had frozen. He grabbed my hand and when I looked back at Adam, we were gone.

**OOC: O PETER YOU BAD BOY!! Don't HURT HERRR!! -gets popcorn- I suggest you get some too, I wrote it and I'm still like O.**


	4. Open

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN any of the heroes characters or concepts, only Amarante. xD;**

**Infatuation Recap.**

_"Amarante, I need to talk to you." Peter appeared in a split second and then I realized, time really had frozen. He grabbed my hand and when I looked back at Adam, we were gone._

**Open**.

"PETER!" I screamed when we reappeared ontop of a large building. "Do you know I was having a normal day until I gave you free coffee?"

"Amarante, is it true you're going to marry Adam?" Peter was looking out at the bustling cars that always occupied this city's nightlife.

"Peter, I just met him today. Why would I be getting married to him?" I stood next to him looking out at the big apple from above.

"That is what my mother said." He looked up to the starless sky. "You'd be some sort of peace offering between the Company and Adam."

"Oh, that?! He is the peace offering, not me. If I agree to working with them, I get to have Adam with me." I laughed so hard that I had to grab onto the ledge so I didn't tumble off the building.

"No, she said," I cut him off.

"Peter, I'm sorry that you were misinformed. I can reassure you that I will not get any sort of sacrifice or ritual voodoo thing." I tapped him on the back. "Now, can you zap me back to his place because I was about to actually get some sleep in a nice big comfy bed."

He gave me a glare. "If you're not going to marry him then why are you sleeping at his place?"

"Can you stop acting like my father? What is it with you people with powers, you develop these instant attachments and act like you've known me forever." He put his hand on my shoulder and popped me back to Adam's flat.

"What happened to you? Where did you go?" He grabbed me by the shoulders and was examining my body, making sure I was okay. "I was worried!" Then he wrapped his arms around me, smashing my face into his still bare chest.

"Can you, uh, stop smashing my face, please?" He relaxed his arms a bit, still holding me tight but I was able to move my head.

He held me in a hug for a few minutes, silently. "Adam, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He let go of me and made his way into the kitchen. "What is it that you want to know?"

"Angela Petrelli told Peter-"

"He came here? Was he the one that took you?" He paused as he was opening the cabinet door.

"Yes but, he came to ask me something. He knew you wouldn't let me talk with him alone." I walked next to him and leaned against the counter next to him. "Am I some pece offering between you and Angela?"

He took a cup and filled it with water. "Why would you be?" He slowly took a sip or two. "She might be under the impression that I want to make you my wife, since I am helping you so much."

"Is that what you do to the women you want?" I bit my bottom lip.

He swiftly put the cup down and stood infront of me, hands planted on the counter on each side of me. "There is no saying what I'd do for you but it isn't because I want you to be my wife."

"Then what is it?" I put my hands infront of me clasped together hanging down then I moved them close to my chest; they were too close to the lower body of Adam.

"There is something about you, an innocence, that I can't help but want to be near." He brushed my cheek with a kiss and left the kitchen after snatching his glass up into his hands.

I sat in the kitchen with my hands to my cheeks thinking about what he had said. After twenty minutes I walked down the uniquely decorated hall to his bedroom. "Adam?" I knocked on the door and it creaked open. _Where is he?_ I heard faint whispers but I didn't see him.

"Your son is filling her head with nonsense." It was quiet again. "I do not." I put my head against the closet door. "Angela, she is just a kid. I don't want a little child for a wife." I felt hurt, a new kind of hurt. He was sending me all these different vibes and what he was saying sent another. All the emotions built up within me sent my head spinning and then I was out.

It was all black and I could hear something. I heard my mother's voice then saw her figure. "Amarante, what has happened to you?" She reached her hand out to me. "You were such a loving child. Now, you are just cold and disconnected. What happened to you?"

"I was left alone." I felt tears running down my face in this black darkness. I looked to see where I was but the light my mother emitted didn't show anything but blackness followed by more blackness. "I was left alone by the two people who I thought were meant to love me forever."

"We left but that didn't mean we stopped loving you." Her glowing hands touched my face then my shoulder. "Let some people in my fair daughter, you will learn that it is a nice feeling to feel those emotions for yourself." She faded away and Adam's room came into view.

He was standing over me patting my face. "Amary, you fainted!" He pulled me up off the ground into his arms.

"I just want to go to bed." I mumbled.

"Okay, do you want help?" I got up on my own and walked to the living room. "I guess not."

I laid down on the couch, wrapped in blankets and staring at the coffee table while I tried to fall asleep. _Why did she come to me? Why now, of all places why now? If they loved me then how could have they left me? What makes Adam any different, he could love me and leave me, just like my parents._ My eyes teared up and I stared at the cieling.

I woke up and Adam was making breakfast. The house smelt like fresh omlets and bacon. "I've got Canadian Bacon. Wanted to give you a bit of home while you were here." He smiled sweetly as he flipped the strips that popped and sizzled. "You don't have any classes today do you?"

I thought to myself. _Crap I missed Government yesterday,_ then shook my head, No. "I should shoot an e-mail to my professor because during all the commotion I missed class." I got up off the couch and readjusted the night shirt. Then I walked into the kitchen. Adam was in a nice fresh pale blue button up three quarter sleeve shirt. "I should head back to my dorm and get some clothes before we go anywhere."

"Oh, no need to. Szandra came over this morning and grabbed your clothes from yesterday. She is out buying you something in your size and hopefully your style." He smiled plopping the bacon on the plate.

"Szandra? Who is that?" Then this girl with bags in her arms, loads of bags, came in. She was fairly tall, ginger hair, and beautiful. "Is that her?" I whispered to Adam. He laughed and nodded.

"It would be nice if you put down the food and helped your sister!" _His sister?!_ Adam went over to her and took some of the bags. "I went crazy. I saw so much that would look cute on her!" She was pulling out some of the clothes.

"Szandra, this is Amarante. Amarante this is Szandra." He introduced us. "She has abilities, too." She lowered her sunglasses and looked at me up and down.

"She looks taller," She said to Adam. "Nice to meet you." Then my eyes became extremely sensitive to the light. "You were right, good thing I picked up a pair of sunglasses for her." She tossed me a pair of pretty big lens sunglasses. "Sorry, my power is unique. They called it 'vampyrism'. It makes my eyes highly sensitive to light but I can pick up a mack truck without breaking a sweat." She giggled, "I can never die but I don't drink blood. That's just gross."

"Are you really brother and sister?" They looked at each other and laughed. "What?"

"We aren't really brother and sister. We've just lived for a very long time." Szandra giggled poking Adam in the face.

"Mhm, Szandra here is from Eastern Europe. When the plague hit her power gave her a superior immune system. She, also, heals almost _as_ the injury is happening." Szandra spun around kicking up her foot. "And she has a thing for the Petrelli boys, even Sylar."

"Especially Sylar. I'm the only one he hasn't tried to kill for a power. I guess it's too intense for him." She chuckled as she walked around me and grabed a piece of bacon. "Anyway, I'd take Peter any day." She gave a childish giggle.

"Amary, why don't you get dressed and ready then we can go." Adam suggested.

I decided to take a shower, since back at the dorms, we didn't have the luxuray of private showers. He didn't just have a beautiful shower, he had a beautiful work of art that happened to be used to cleanse the body.

I drifted off into my thoughts trying to get away from the emotions of others. I wanted to be alone in my own feelings, for once. I loved the feeling of not feeling. It was the only time I ever felt human.

"Oh you look adorable!" Szandra examined my look when I came out of the steamy bathroom. She tossed my hair around and plopped a beanie hat on my head. "Perfect, let's go."

**OOC: Enjoy.**


End file.
